Do you know who your talking to?
by Christian1
Summary: I wrote this a LONG time ago for a few friends. Once more it's not finished, and probably never will be. [A girl finds more then a friendship, online.]
1. Chapter 1

Sunila signed on AOL, instantly checking to see if Trubluebaby was on. Three month's earlier Sunila was going through a lot of personal problem's. Thinking she could escape them, she had escaped to the internet world. There she had felt as though she was in a whole new world. One where everything was perfect, and when it wasn't. Well, that was easily fixed. Simply blocking the person. This was how she had met Tiffany. (Trubluebaby) Tiffany had become her savior in a way. Sure she was hundred's of miles' from Sunila, but being able to talk to her new friend online had helped a lot. Seeing Tiffany online brought a smile to her eyes, as it always did. 

**DaRocksWoman**: Tiff!! Im so happy to see you on. I really need your help tonight:o( I don't know what to do...

**TruBlueBaby**: Sunila calm down, please. Tell me what's wrong.

**DaRocksWoman**: Sighz What am I going to do.

**TruBlueBaby**: He hit you again didn't he?!?!?!

A few moment's went by Sunila didn't reply.

**Trubluebaby**: That's it Sun your comming down here to live with me. You can't stay there with him. Not like this. Please!

**DaRocksWoman**: Tiff, he didn't mean it this time though. I know he didn't. I just, well, I used the last of the ice cubes and forgot to refill it. My simple mistake. I deserved what I got.

**Trubluebaby**: Sunila please! Please listen to me.

**DaRocksWoman**: Can we PUH-Lease talk about something else?

**Trubluebaby**: If you want...shall we go into a AOL chat?

Suddenly Sunila get's an im from one of the woman who work's with her in the AFloat Casino.

**OceanEyezGoddess**: Girllllll! You've just got to come into this chat!! There's this guy who's claiming to be Chris Benoit! To haliaris!!!!

**DaRocksWoman**: Serious?

**OceanEyezGoddess**:Most deffinate!

**DaRocksWoman**: I'll be right there. I'm gonna bring a friend.

Back to the Im with Tiffany

**DaRocksWoman**: I've found the perfect chat! A friend of mine is in a chat where there's a guy who claim's he's Chris Benoit!.

**TruBlueBaby**: LoL I hafta see this!

Sunlia get's the link, as she and Tiffany enter she instantly see's Chris's ScreenName. _BlondeCanadian_. Tiffany seemed to notice it as well.

In The Chat Members of this Chat are **BlondeCanadian**, **DarkenAngelEyes**,** TrueBlueBaby **, **OceanEyezGoddess**

**TrueBlueBaby**: I thought Chris Benoit had brown hair?  
**BlondeCanadian**:I did!  
**BlondeCanadian**:I mean do!  
**DarkenAngelEyes**:Your just another FRUAD!  
**OceanEyezGoddess**:Your probably just a kid.  
**BlondeCanadian**:You people are so IGNORANT! I'm leaveing.

_BlondeCanadian has left the chat_.

**OceanEyezGoddess**: LoL! What an idiot!  
**DaRocksWoman**:I didn't get to talk to him:o(  
**TruBlueEyes**:His Screen Name was BlondeCanadian im him.  
**DaRocksWoman**: Maybe I just will..

_On a Seperate Im_

**DaRocksWoman**:Hey.  
**BlondeCanadian**: Don't you people EVER give up?  
**DaRocksWoman**:I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight with you. Just wanted to talk.  
**BlondeCanadian**: You do? Hmmm.  
**DaRocksWoman**: Yes, I do. :o)  
**DaRocksWoman**: So?  
**BlondeCanadian**:So...You come here often? lol

**DaRocksWoman**: Lol. Just about. This place is pretty special to me.  
**BlondeCanadian**: Really? How so?

_Back in the chat_

**DaRocksWoman**:He awnsered!!!!! Yayyy!  
**OceanEyezGoddess**:What?  
**TruBlueBaby**:What?  
**DarkenAngelEyes**:What's he saying? That he's really Benoit? Lmao

**DaRocksWoman**:Yes he's talking. And no, we're not talking about wrestling.

Sunila exit's the chat. Both her friend Tiffany and her co-worker attempt to talk to her. Yet the only answer they'd get in return is..."_I can't talk right now. Busy_."


	2. Chapter 2

A few month's have gone by. Sunila and Chris have gotten closer then either of them ever thought. Amazingly Tiffany and Justine, Sunila's coworker had become friend's as well. 

Sunila logged on, fearful that her husband might see her on again. Earlier that week he had seen her online joking with Chris as she always had. Tameez, however didn't quite get the joke. He knocked the monitor to the ground. In a rage Sunila did something she had always wanted to do...only never had the courage, she fought back. Going after her husband at full speed. Tameez, being twice her size, easily caught her, a second later slapping her to the floor. Straddling her, he continued to hit her, she wasn't sure exactly how long the beating went on...after twenty minute's she passed out. When she awoke, Sunila found herself in their bed, a damp cloth upon her forehead, and a note to the side of her.

_Sunny,  
Baby I am so sorry about last night! I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. I love you.  
Tameez_

That night she found a new monitor in place of her old one. A yellow rose sat ontop of it. He really is sorry, she had thought.

That was 4 day's ago. Since then Tameez had beat her again, once again apologizing for it. Today, however she really needed to talk. Afraid if she didn't she would end up trying to hurt herself even more.

"Finally" she muttered as she heard the machine come to life, Welcoming her to America Online. Her eyes quickly scanned her buddy list. Tiffany wasn't online, neither was Justine. No one was on...but Chris.

**BlondeCanadian**: Hey Beautiful.  
**DaRocksWoman**: hi.  
**BlondeCanadian**: What's wrong?  
**DaRocksWoman**: Nothing...I'm just tired I guess. Working to much. lol.

**BlondeCanadain**:I know the feeling.  
**DaRocksWoman**: Yeah like standing in front of a million people, and making an ass out of yourself is hard. :oч **BlondeCanadain**: It IS!  
**DaRocksWoman**: Come on now Chris. I know your the Rabid Wolverine. I know your a hardworker. :o)  
**BlondeCanadian**: Aaahh.  
**BlondeCanadian**: I have to get going. I'm gonna e-mail you later okay?  
**DaRocksWoman: **Okay. Bye Chris!  
**BlondeCanadian**: Bye

For the second time Sunila sighed. "I just don't understand him sometimes."

**TruBlueBaby**: Hi Stranger.  
**DaRocksWoman: **Tiff!!!!! Omg! It's been like forever since I talked to you.  
**TruBlueBaby**: I know. How have you been? Justine said you've missed a few day's of work? How come?  
**DaRocksWoman**: Justine?  
**TruBlueBaby**: Yes Justine. My friend. Your Co-Worker.

**DaRocksWoman**:I didn't know you talked to her? How long's that been going on.  
**TruBlueBaby**: Well, how long have you been talking to your best friend Chris Benoit.  
**DaRocksWoman**: What? Why are you getting so upset?  
**TruBlueBaby:** I'm not upset. I'm just worried about you.

**TruBlueBaby: **You've changed Sunila. Your not the same girl I first met.  
**DaRocksWoman**: Well EXCUSE me for having a LIFE!

Sunila logged off, with tear's in her eyes. "Why.." she cried out both in pain and anger. After a few moment's she got up and started to straighten the house up. Tameez would be home soon. If the house was a mess there would be hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris sat and stared at the blank screen. He had promised Sunila that he'd e-mail her, and he really wanted to. Dropping his finger's to the keyboard Chris closed his eye's and let the word's flow through. 

Subj: **The Real Me.**  
Date: **8/1/2001 5:04:50 PM Eastern Daylight Time **

From: **BlondeCanadian**

To: **DaRocksWoman**

_Sunila,_

_There's something I need to tell you. But I'm not to sure how your going to take this. I keep feeling us becoming closer and closer. There's nothing I feel I should hide anymore from you. I suppose that's why I'm writing this. I'm not who I've told you I was. I am not Chris Benoit. I am Chris Irvine, yes I'm Chris Jericho. Sunn, I know your going to be upset with this, but I couldn't lie to you any longer. I think I'm falling in love with you..._

_Please reply soon._

_Chris_

Chris hit the send button. Knowing at any moment she would read the e-mail. He sat there for a few more moment's before finally making up his mind to take the e-mail back out of her mail box. With trembling hand's he moved his mouse to the unsend button, clicking as Chris went to click on it his computer shut off.

"What the fuck?" He yelled, suddenly panicking. Since his own computer wouldn't be coming back on, he quickly ran to the room next to him and pounded on the door.

"Come on Waltman be here!" He said outloud.

"I am, what do you want?" Came Sean's voice behind him.

"Your laptop! I have to borrow it for a few moment's! Mine suddenly went out on me."

"It's not just you Chris, everyone's having problem's. Seems the whole building's shot."

Chris stared at Sean for a few moment's. Just allowing everything to sink in. He couldn't believe it...she was finally going to know the truth..


End file.
